Finally
by Aisel
Summary: The Day has come. What was the one thing that pushed Harry over the edge? Just a drabble. Polish


oświadczenie: żaden z bohaterów których użyłam nie należy do mnie, i pewnie dobrze, bo wtedy nigdy nie staliby się sławni...

Rozdz. 1

Gdy dym opadł, Harry z niedowierzaniem rozejrzał się dokoła. Sala balowa Malfoy Manor nosiła wyraźne ślady walki, która skończyła się przed chwilą. Wokół walały się połamane sprzęty a podłogę zaścielały odłamki potłuczonych luster i szyb. Wprost przed Harrym ziała ogromna, czarna dziura w miejscu, gdzie ostatecznie zginął Voldemort. Harry odwrócił się od niej w poszukiwaniu przyjaciół.

Trupioblada Hermiona przesłała mu zmęczony uśmiech z drugiego końca pomieszczenia, spod dziurawej ściany przez którą prześwitywało rozgwieżdżone nocne niebo. Dziewczyna była potargana i zakurzona, a z rozciętej brwi obficie spływała krew, plamiąc jej ciemny sweter i brudne jeansy. Wyglądała okropnie, jednak Harry był już pewien, że ani jej, ani Ronowi do którego szła z trudem przez panujący bałagan, nic już nie grozi.

Gdy dotarł do obojga, Hermiona klęczała na podłodze, opierając głowę Rona o swoje kolana. Rudzielec niemal nie mógł się poruszać, ze złamanymi obiema nogami i bólem w klatce piersiowej, który sugerował co najmniej jedno złamane żebro. Wziął na siebie pierwszy impet ataku Voldemorta, tak by Hermiona mogła zadziałać z zaskoczenia i zdobyć dla Harryego bezcenne sekundy na zebranie sił.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko do obojga.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zaplanował główny atak akurat na wieczór finału angielskiej ligi quidditcha... – powiedział po raz kolejny.

- I to go właśnie zgubiło – Hermiona popatrzyła ciepło na przyjaciela- Mógł się domyślić, że zrobisz wszystko, żeby jutro obejrzeć mecz swojej ulubionej drużyny!

Harry, zmęczony ale szczęśliwy, położył się na podłodze obok Rona, nie zważając na szkło i gruz. Przez chwilę wszyscy troje milczeli, zbyt zadowoleni i wyzuci z sił, by cokolwiek mówić.

- Podjąłem decyzję. – odezwał się nagle Harry, przerywając ciszę.- Wiem już, co będę robił po Hogwarcie.

Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem. Jak w ogóle mógł się zastanawiać nad tym w takiej chwili? Wśród pozostałości po wojnie i ciał martwych Śmierciożerców?

- Naprawdę? – spytała Hermiona czując, że za moment ogarnie ją histeryczny śmiech. – Nie mogłeś podjąć tej decyzji tydzień temu, kiedy mieliśmy zajęcia z doradcą zawodowym? Niemal doprowadziłeś biedną kobietę do łez! Myślała, że jesteś pierwszym beznadziejnym przypadkiem nieodpowiedzialności i braku widoków na przyszłość w jej karierze!

- No tak, - przyznał Harry poważnie- ale wtedy nie bardzo wierzyłem, że w ogóle mam jakąś przyszłość. Teraz to co innego. Postanowiłem, że przyjmę ofertę Rencistów z Fullham, i zostanę ich szukającym. Po tej całej hecy, - wskazał niedbale wokół ręką – chyba trochę się wstrzymam z kursem dla aurorów.

Ronowi udało się podnieść rękę na tyle, by z namysłem potrzeć dłonią nos.

- A ja się chyba jednak zdecyduję na karierę aurora.- przyznał – bo chyba już w nic gorszego niż to- wskazał dłonią wokół- nie można się wplątać? A poza tym, powinni mi od razu na początku przyznać jakieś dodatkowe punkty za doświadczenie i blizny, jakie teraz będę miał.

Hermiona pochyliła się i pocałowała go mocno.

- No i świetnie.- powiedziała – Za sześć miesięcy wszyscy troje wybieramy się do Londynu. Harry na treningi, Ron na kurs ministerstwa a ja na Uniwersytet Gandalfa Białego. – poruszyła się niezgrabnie wyswobadzając nogi i też położyła na podłodze. Jej dłoń niemal bezwiednie odszukała rękę Rona a ich palce splotły się razem zupełnie odruchowo, jakby kierowane własną wolą.

- A już myślałem, że się was w końcu pozbędę... – mruknął Harry, ale nie mieli siły, żeby go za to trzepnąć w głowę.

Parę minut później zmęczony głos jeszcze raz przerwał ciszę rumowiska.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Snape jest jednak po naszej stronie – powiedział cicho Ron. – Zobaczycie, jeszcze zdąży wrócić do szkoły przed końcem semestru i poobniżać nam wszystkie stopnie, które wystawił Slughorn... – dodał jeszcze i w końcu, wycieńczony walką i bólem, zemdlał.

Na szczęście, od strony domu słychać już było kroki i nawoływania innych członków Zakonu, którzy za moment ich znajdą i zabiorą z powrotem do Hogwartu, prawdopodobnie prosto do czystych i wygodnych łóżek skrzydła szpitalnego, pod troskliwą opiekę pani Pomfrey.


End file.
